


Through the Good and the Bad

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Brief homophobic slur, Cute, Fluff, Luhan and Minseok are seniors, Luhan moves to America, M/M, Making Love, Sehun is his brother, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luhan moves to America with his younger brother Sehun, falling in love is the last thing he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After All This Time?

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally been working on this fic for almost a year now and I'm so excited to be done with it.

Luhan watches as the boy across the room frowns at his friend and nods, silently asking him: "what?" Luhan tries it, frown deepening. This is weird. He turns his head, watching a girl lick her lips, biting down at the bottom before giggling. 'Is this how im supposed to communicate?' He looks down at his table, ignoring all the white noise of English around him.

"Stupid parents." He mutters to himself in Mandarin. "Stupid job changes." He mutters in Korean. "Stupid moving." He mumbles in Wu. He sighs and looks around. "Stupid Americans." He states quietly in Cantonese, getting the attention of the girl in front of him. All his languages do him nothing here.

"Han Lu?" An office worker walks into the classroom and he doesn't even look up.

 "I believe his name is Luhan." A boy corrects, not that Luhan understands anything but his name, head jerking up. The office worker waves him forward and they step into the hallway. They have a one-sided conversation, Luhan nodding along with whatever English the worker is spouting. At one point he pokes his head into the room and a cute brunette steps into the hallway with them.

 "Minseok." He introduces, bowing slightly to Luhan, who raises an eyebrow but bows back. Luhan chuckles as the boy - Minseok' - attempts to translate what the worker is saying but his Mandarin is sloppy and Luhan understands very little.

 "Americans." Luhan mutters under his breath.

"I'm Korean." Minseok says, the first Mandarin he's spoken clearly.

"Maybe you are, but that doesn't mean you can speak the language." Luhan shoots at him in Korean.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but I can fucking speak Korean." Minseok' shoves Luhan against the lockers, reverting to his home language. "You're just some bitch ass transfer student who probably speaks perfect English and is just pretending to be stupid. I was trying to help you, idiot." Minseok' frowns at Luhan when he realizes he's laughing.

"My English is shit but my Korean is okay. Please help me." Luhan looks into Minseok's eyes.

"Your Korean is better than my Mandarin." Minseok laughs softly, backing away from Luhan and turning to the worker who's staring at them with wide eyes. Minseok tells him something in English before turning back to Luhan. "They need you to sign a few things about your birthplace and stuff. They also need you to get disease tested, don't worry I had to as well."

"When did you...?"

"About a year ago. All my English was self-taught. I had no one, that's why I wanted to help you."

"Thanks." Luhan smiles. "Does anyone else...?"

"My, well, basically my brother, Jongin, but he's two grades below us."

"Okay."  Luhan nods.

"Do you have-?"

"Half-brother, three years below."

"Right." The walk back into the classroom as the bell rings to grab their stuff. "I'll walk you to the office." Minseok waves at the office worker as they pass.

 

\----

 

Luhan's day goes pretty well after meeting Minseok, but when the bell rings signalling the end of his fourth class he realizes the nightmare he's faced with: lunch.

Walking into the cafeteria he looks around, hoping to find Minseok or maybe he'd even be lucky and find Jongin, even though he's younger. Fortunately - unfortunately? - he's recognized by one of his classmates and they call him over to sit with their group. He sits awkwardly, looking at his tablemates and attempting to remember the only 'English' he can comprehend: names.

 "Lu, come on." Minseok stands at their table and Luhan had never been happier to see a Korean. He waves to his classmates and happily follows Minseok to another table, sitting between him and another boy who seems to be asleep on the table.

"That's Jongin." Minseok laughs. "He's always asleep." He teases his 'brother'. The younger mutters something in Korean that Luhan doesn't completely catch but just the sound of the language comforts him and he relaxes between the only two people in the school he can communicate with, even with the English buzzing at the back of his mind.

~

Minseok and Jongin help him learn English. They teach him all the rules and at the end of the day he can at least partially read his worksheets and he finds that maybe he can actually pass _and_ learn stuff in his classes.

"Repeat after me." Minseok smiles at him before saying a sentence in English, pausing to let Luhan repeat it and it's translation back to him. "Good, good. You're learning well. And do you talk to anyone but Jongin and I?" Luhan looks down as he's asked.

"The teachers." He mumbles.

"Lu, you told me you'd talk to someone."

"But English is hard! The Americans make fun of me."

"At least you know a little, Lu. You're trying."

"They don't care! All the care about is my wrong pronunciations and my dirty dialect." Luhan hangs his head, picking at his fingers.

"Lu." Minseok tips Luhan's chin up. "I know Americans you speak better English than. Come on." Minseok gently strokes his fingers down Luhan's jaw, not breaking eye contact as they both move closer.

"Shit." Luhan curses, jumping off the bed at the sound of a crash down the stairs. "What the hell are you doing, Sehun!?" He shouts at the younger when he gets into the kitchen, Minseok following slowly.

"I'm sorry, hyung! It just fell!"

"Don't touch it!" Luhan pulls Sehun away from the broken glass. "Go get the broom." He takes a step back but a sharp pain goes through his foot and leg. "Shit!" He shouts, falling into Minseok.

"Come on, clumsy." Minseok laughs softly, picking Luhan up and setting him on the dining room table. "Lift." He reaches for Luhan's ankle. "Shit, it's in there good." He sighs. "Let me get the tweezers." He turns to walk away but then turns back to Luhan. "Where are they?" He asks with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Once they get the glass cleaned up and Luhan's foot wrapped Sehun ends up as his personal assistant because he dropped the bowl. Minseok ultimately cleans up the glass just because Luhan didn't want Sehun to and Minseok wouldn't even deny that he's a sucker for Luhan's chocolate brown puppy eyes.

"Are you okay?" Minseok asks Luhan softly.

"I'm hungry and Sehun can't cook worth shit." Luhan whines softly, resting his head on Minseok's shoulder. "Maybe I'll just have him order out. He knows what I like."

"I can cook if you'd like?" Minseok offers, playing with Luhan's hair.

"You don't need to, hyung." Luhan says before glancing up at Minseok. "Is it okay if I call-"

"Totally." Minseok laughs. "I'll cook you something, Lu." He gets up, kissing Luhan's cheek and walking away before he has the chance to regret it.

~

"This is amazing, hyung." Luhan laughs, taking another bite of food.

"Thanks Lu." Minseok blushes, setting his empty bowl down on the coffee table in Luhan's living room. "I think Jongin and Sehun would get along." Minseok observes, watching Sehun play on his phone. The younger glances up when he hears his name but shrugs and goes back to his game.

"Jongin's got a year on him." Luhan smiles, setting his bowl down as well. "If he were a year older I would've had someone to talk to."

"You have me." Minseok gently punches Luhan in the shoulder, making the younger of the two smile widely.

"Yeah, I have you, hyung." Luhan giggles softly, looking down at his lap.

"Ugh. You two are gross." Sehun rolls his eyes, standing and walking to his room.

"I don't think we're gross. Do you, Lu?" Minseok chuckled, turning to Luhan to find him really close to his face. "Shit, Lu. Warn a guy, okay?" He frowns. "What's up Lu?"

"I'm bored. Lets do something, hyung." Luhan grabs Minseok's hand.

"Your foot, Lu." Minseok reminds him.

"Shit." Luhan looks down as if he forgot he was recently bleeding from his foot. "Lets do something here. I have a few old Mandarin board games in the closet, I think."

"My Mandarin sucks, Lu." Minseok laughs.

"I think Sehun might have a Korean one." Luhan shrugs.

"Want me to ask, then?"

"Yeah." Luhan smiles. "But can you put the dishes in the sink for me first?"

"Sure thing, Lu."

 

\---- 

 

 "Your English is getting good, Han." His calculus teacher tells him softly.

"It's, um, it's Lu then Han. One word." Luhan holds up one finger.

"Right, Luhan." The teacher nods. "Ill remember." He says even though he never does. Luhan sighs and walks out of class, his limp barely noticeable as he looks around for Minseok, jumping when the elder appears out of nowhere.

"Shit, Minseokkie. Warn a guy." Luhan laughs, mentally switching back to Korean.

"Hey, you going tonight?" Minseok asks as they walk away from last period.

"Tonight is...?"

"Homecoming. Football. Very popular American sport."

"Oh. I wouldn't have a ride, Sehun and I take the bus to school."

"I'll take you. Both of you. Sehun can meet Jongin and it'll be kind of like a date." Minseok smiles happily before turning to Luhan, suddenly bashful. "Is that okay?"

"Completely." Luhan says in flawless English, making Minseok laugh.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Minseok throws his arm around Luhan's shoulders.

~

"It's just a sporting event, Minseok. Why does it matter?" Jongin looked at Minseok from where he's laying in the middle of his bed. "Is it because you're going with _Luhan-hyung_?" Jongin teases, sitting up.

"Shut up, Jongin."

"I'm sure he'll still like you no matter what you wear, Min. Just pick something so we can go."

~

"Hey hyung." Luhan smiles, climbing into the front seat Minseok forced Jongin to vacate for Luhan.

"Hey Lu." Minseok smiles back, pulling away and driving to the stadium as soon as everyone's in the car and buckled.

"Are you having fun, Lu?" Minseok asks at halftime, walking with Luhan to the concession stands and leaving their two younger charges at their seats.

"I don't understand. Why is this game enjoyable?"

"It's about winning, Lu. Plus, it's homecoming."

"Homecoming." Luhan says quietly, trying to get the hang of the word. "Who's coming home?" He asks in soft, shakey English.

"So you speak English now, gaysian?" A classmate comes up behind them.

"Leave him alone, Alex." Minseok defends, turning towards their classmate and standing slightly in front of Luhan.

"Why don't you let the gaysian speak, Sock?" Alex says, eying Luhan tauntingly.

"That's not his name." Luhan speaks up quietly from behind Minseok.

"You don't have to." Minseok mumbles softly in Korean.

"Yeah I do." Luhan steps in front of Minseok, standing his ground.

"So the gaysian can speak for himself now, huh?" Alex smirks.

"Let's go, Minseok." Luhan turns and starts walking away, but his limp doesn't go unnoticed by the bullies.

"Hey, gaysian!" Alex calls, making Luhan freeze. "Tell your boyfriend to slow down next time, I think he went a little too hard last night!" The group laughs and Luhan turns, walking back over to them. He stares at them for a minute before rearing his arm back and punching the guy square in the nose. "Shit!" Alex exclaims, hands instantly coming to his face.

"Now we can go, Min." Luhan mutters, turning and limping angrily back to their spots.

"Shit, why does my hand hurts so bad?" Luhan asks about ten minutes later, biting his lip as he tries to close his fist.

"You fucking punched someone in the face, Lu. Obviously your hand is gonna hurt." Minseok chuckles lowly.

"I've punched before, it's never hurt like this." Luhan holds his hand up to Minseok and the elder laughs, grabbing Luhan's wrist.

"You fucking broke your finger, Lu!" Minseok laughs, looking at Luhan. "You must've been pissed."

"I was. Am." Luhan mumbles.

"We'll have to take you to get X-Rays." Minseok turns to Jongin and Sehun

"It's okay, Minnie. I can wait til after the game."

"I don't care." Minseok turns to Luhan with worry etched into his features, poorly hidden by the amusement.

\----

"This is such a weird cast." Luhan looks down at the lime green cast that goes the the middle of his forearm and all the way down his index and middle fingers. He and Minseok are in the backseat of his mother's car in the way home from the doctor's.

"It has to hold your fingers in place, Lu." Minseok chuckles .

"How the hell did you manage to break your fingers at a fucking football game!? You weren't even playing!" His mother exclaims from the driver's seat.

"Umma!" Luhan whines as his mother continues to chew him out, giving Minseok a sympathetic look.

"We didn't move here for you to get injured, Lu Han."

"No, we moved here because Sehun's dad is a dick." He mumbles in Korean, making Minseok smile softly as the younger turns in the back of the car, legs on Minseok's lap.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Lu Han." His mother scolds, making Luhan roll his eyes.

"Whatever." Luhan mutters, his favorite English phrase.

"Be nice." Minseok scolds softly in Mandarin, smiling when Luhan looks up quickly.

"Learning?" Luhan asks softly.

"Learning." Minseok laughs, patting Luhan's thigh.

"You're so cute, Minseokkie." Luhan pinches Minseok's cheek with his good hand, giggling softly.

_\----_

_"You're such a good boy for me, Luhannie." Minseok whispers in Luhan's ear, hand stroking gently over Luhan's cock, making the younger arch up._

_"Your good boy, Min-Minseokkie." Luhan stutters, hips twitching up into Minseok's loose grasp._

_"Always so good." Minseok sighs, nipping gently at Luhan's earlobe._

_"Fuck, Minseok." Luhan moans, tangling a hand in Minseok's hair, pulling him down into a hot, wet kiss._

_\----_

"Shit." Luhan moans as he wakes up, hand moving instinctively to cup himself but gasps at the pain that radiates through his arm. "I'm not going to stoop this low." He decides, rolling over and closing his eyes in an attempt to fall back to sleep, but the friction the sheets and his boxers provide is delicious and he moans softly, biting into his arm.

"Am I doing this?" He asks himself as he rolls over and palms himself through his boxers with his left hand. "Fuck yeah." He moans, slipping his hand under his boxers. He tries to think of anything but Minseok, but it's Minseok's wrecked face from his dream that tips him over with a moan he deems too loud, but his mom doesn't come in so he sighs in relief.

"Fuck, me." He mutters, standing and walking to his bathroom to clean up. He pulls on a clean pair of boxers before climbing back into bed and picking up his phone to check the time, finding messages from Minseok.

_'Hey, Lu, you up?'_

_'Lu, this stupid homework is pissing me off.'_

_'I miss you, Lu.'_

_'Sorry, that was cheesy.'_

Luhan smiles at the messages, scrolling to the most recent.

_'Im still up, Lu.'_ It reads from about ten minutes ago.

_'Still up?'_

Luhan asks, receiving a message shortly after.

_'Barely. Why'd you wake up?'_

_'Bad dream.'_

_'_ _Why are you still up?_ '

Luhan looks in the mirror and sighs, rubbing his face.

_'Physics.'_ Minseok replies simply, making Luhan nod. He had quickly picked up the science class, even without completely understanding the language.

_'Want help?'_

Instead of a reply Luhan gets a phone call.

"I need help, Lu. Please." Minseok whines softly, making Luhan giggle.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing."

_\----_

_"_ Minseok _." Luhan moans softly, the elder's hand wrapped again around Luhan's shaft as the smaller writhes on the bed, already a moaning mess._

_"You're always so eager for me, Lu." Minseok whispers breathily. "Mine, Lu. Mine."_

_"Yours." Luhan breathes, tangling in Minseok's hair._

\----

"Lu." Minseok shakes Luhan's shoulder, jerking him awake. "You okay?" Luhan looks at Minseok, mortified.

"I'm sorry, I never fell back to sleep last night." Luhan sighs, laying his head on Minseok's shoulder.

"Why not?" Minseok places a hand on Luhan's thigh and the younger groans internally because it's way too high up to be a friendly gesture and Luhan curses his dick for hardening a little more.

"Bad dream, remember?" Luhan looks up at Minseok through his lashes.

"Can't be as bad as the dream you were just having." Minseok teases, hand sliding just a little higher.

"What are you t-talking about?" Luhan looks down to keep a close eye on Minseok's hand.

"I think you know." Minseok smirks, hand moving again until Luhan grabs it tightly.

"I don't think you want to do this hyung." Luhan mumbles. Minseok sits up and turns to Luhan, throwing his leg over Luhan's and tipping his chin up.

"Does this feel like I dont want to do this?" Minseok grinds down against Luhan, making the younger gasp as pleasure shoots down his spine.

"Mins-seok." Luhan stutters.

"Moan my name like you did in your dream." Minseok whispers in Luhan's ear. "What was I doing? How was I touching you?"

"Like-like," Luhan uses the grip he still has on Minseok's hand to press it against his crotch.

"Like this?" Minseok moves his hand to better cup Luhan through his sweats.

"Almost." Luhan nods. "Please hyung." Luhan whines softly, all inhibitions gone.

"Like this?" Minseok slips his hand under Luhan's sweats, grasping his cock loosely.

"Fuck, _Minseok_." Luhan moans quietly, making Minseok smirk.

"Almost, baby love." He mumbles, leaning forward to bite at Luhan's earlobe.

"Can you like-" Luhan moves his good hand to Minseok's hair and pulls him forward, the action seeming to sober Minseok up because he backs away slowly.

"I-I don't want-" He takes a shaky breath, withdrawing his hand from Luhan's sweats.

"I understand." Luhan slides out from under Minseok, starting to grab his stuff.

"No, Lu." Minseok grabs Luhan's left wrist. "Just not like this, okay?" He pulls Luhan back to him. "I don't want it to happen like this." He nuzzles into Luhan's neck. '"I want to do this right." He whispers.

"Can you at least kiss me?" Luhan asks softly, pulling back to look at Minseok, who nods and leans down to press a gentle kiss to Luhan's lips.

"Hey hyung where are the- oh." Jongin looks between Luhan and Minseok, eyeing them both for a moment before turning back to Minseok. "Where are the scissors? Sehun and I need them for his project."

"They should be in the kitchen. Where they go." Minseok tells Jongin.

"I _checked_ , hyung." Jongin whines, making Minseok sigh.

"Jongin." He looks him.

"Fine, I'll find them." Jongin backs out of Minseok's room, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry, Lu." Minseok blushes.

"For what? He could've walked in a whole lot earlier."

"True." Minseok chuckles, pushing Luhan's hair off his forehead. "You're really cute, Luhannie." He grins, pinching Luhan's cheek.

" _Stop_ , hyung." Luhan giggles, swatting Minseok's hand away.

\----

"Hey, Min." Luhan greets when he opens his door to Minseok and Jongin, leaning forward for a kiss.

"Eww. Get a room." Sehun whines from behind Luhan.

"Sehunnie!" Jongin pushes Luhan and Minseok out of the way to hug the younger.

"Shit." Luhan laughs, steadying himself against the door frame, looking at Minseok. "Care to come in?" He asks.

"Sure." Minseok chuckles, following Luhan into the house.

"Hello, Minseok. Jongin." Luhan's mom calls from the kitchen.

"Hello eomeoni." They call back in unison before Sehun drags Jongin upstairs to his room.

"Go tell them to leave the door open, Han." His mother instructs, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Yes, umma." Luhan nods, turning to Minseok. "Set it up for me?"

"Sure." Minseok laughs as Luhan ascends the stairs to talk to Sehun and Jongin.

Luhan pokes his head into Sehun's room to see them already on the bed, Sehun's head in Jongin's lap as they talk quietly. Sehun looks up at Jongin like he's the only person that matters and Luhan has to smile because he knows his little brother is also Jongin's soft spot.

"Umma says to leave the door open, guys " He says finally, making them look at him.

"Alright, Lu."  Jongin smiles.

"We'll keep it open, Lulu." Sehun brings up his old nickname, making Luhan laugh as he backs out of the room and back down the stairs.

"Are we good, Minnie?" Luhan sits next to his boyfriend, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah." Minseok chuckles, kissing Luhan's cheek.

"Don't make me have to move you two to the kitchen." Luhan's mother scolds as she walks past the living room. "It's bad enough I had to banish you to the living room."

"Yes umma." Luhan blushes, looking down at his lap.

"Don't worry, eomeoni." Minseok chuckles, squeezing Luhan's hand gently as he hands him his book. "Let's get going, then."

About an hour later Sehun and Jongin come down the stairs together, laughing and shoving playfully at each other as if racing.

"Careful, you two." Luhan warns. "Trust me, you don't want a cast." Luhan holds up his hand that is now cast-free but still has his fingers wrapped together.

"Okay, Lulu." Sehun laughs, pulling Jongin into the kitchen.

"Crazy kids." Luhan sighs, shaking his head with a smile as he turns back to Minseok.

"I think they're cute, Lu." Minseok laughs, pecking Luhan's lips.

"I think we're cuter." Luhan grins, pulling Minseok into a real kiss.

~

"Jonginnie." Sehun laughs, leaning against the counter and pulling Jongin against him. "Kiss me."

"Eomeoni-" he starts.

"I don't care." Sehun smiles, pulling Jongin down into a kiss that's eagerly returned.

"Hunnie." Jongin pulls back. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here."

"Do what here?" Sehun's mom leans against the counter across from them, her arms crossed.

"Nothing, umma." Sehun blushes darkly, looking away from her.

"Anything to say, Jongin?" She asks Jongin, who simply shakes his head. "You children are insane. Go back upstairs, both of you, I'm making dinner."

"Yes umma." Sehun retreats, jogging up the stairs with Jongin on his heels. He falls on his bed as soon as he gets to his room, Jongin sitting next to him and combing his fingers through his hair.

"You okay, Sehunnie?" Jongin asks quietly.

"I'm good." Sehun smiles up at Jongin, gesturing for him to lean down as he leans up and their lips meet in the middle.

"You're too cute, Hunnie." Jongin laughs, pulling back.

"So you say. A lot." Sehun's smile widens, pulling himself up to sit next to Jongin.

"Are you excited for winter break, Hun-ah?" Jongin asks, wrapping himself around Sehun.

"Yeah." Sehun nods. "Ready for a whole week off." He laughs. "Ready to spend it with you."

"Actually, Minseok and I are going back to Korea." Jongin says softly.

"Seriously?" Sehun turns to him.

"Yeah, but I don't think Minseok's told Lu yet."

"Just for the week?"

"A week and a day."

"Take pictures for me, hyung. I miss it."

"I will, Hunnie." Jongin laughs softly, pulling Sehun back into his lap. "I'm gonna miss you." He whispers in Sehun's ear, arms around Sehun's waist and his chin resting on his shoulder.

"The _time difference_." Sehun whines, pushing his face into Jongin's neck.

"I know, Hun-ah." Jongin sighs, comfortingly running a hand through Sehun's hair. Sehun pulls back and looks into Jongin's eyes before leaning into a kiss.

~

"Can you get your brother for me, Han?" Luhan's mom pokes her head out of the kitchen.

"Sure, umma." Luhan stands up, jogging up the stairs and looking into Sehun's room. "Gross, you're like twelve." Luhan groans, blocking Sehun and Jongin out with his hand.

"Sorry, hyung." Sehun laughs, rolling off of Jongin to look at Luhan.

"Umma wants you." Luhan drops his hand. "Fix your hair." He rolls his eyes before going back downstairs. "He's coming, Umma." Luhan tells his mom. "Do you need help?"

"I'm good, Han. But thanks." She pats Luhan's cheek. He nods and bows before walking out and sitting back down next to Minseok.

"How are you related to Jongin again?" Luhan asks as he curls into Minseok's side.

"Well, technically I'm not. My eomeoni's best friend died while giving birth, and she didn't have any living relatives that could take him in, so we did." Minseok shrugs. "He became like my little brother."

"That's so cute, hyung." Luhan giggles, pressing his face into Minseok's neck.

"I guess." Minseok laughs, shrugging slightly and leaning down for a kiss.

"You're like twelve!" Sehun mocks as he comes downstairs.

"Shut up, Sehun." Luhan shoots at him, barely pulling away from Minseok.

"Shut up, Luhan." Sehun shoots back, following his mother's call into the kitchen.

"-talk to your hyung like that!" She scolds, making Luhan pull back from Minseok.

"Now I feel bad." He mumbles, looking down.

"I'm sure it's okay, Lu." Minseok tips Luhan's chin up, leaning forward and kissing him again.

"Han can you- come on you two, seriously?"

"Sorry umma." Luhan apologizes.

"Help your brother set the table." She ducks back into the kitchen.

" _Shit_ , Minseok." Luhan presses his face into Minseok's neck.

"One more time, Lu Han, and I'll ground you from that boy!"

"Sorry umma." Luhan apologizes again, standing and walking into the kitchen with his head low and helping Sehun set the table.

"I'm sorry, hyung." Sehun mumbles to him as they pass.

"You're okay, Sehunnie." Luhan smiles, pinching his younger brother's cheek.

 

\----

 

"Can I talk to you, Lu?" Minseok asks as Luhan and Sehun lead Minseok and Jongin to the door.

"Sure, Min. What's up?" Luhan smiles as he lets Minseok pull him towards the side of his house.

"Well, next week is winter break." Minseok starts. "And I know we were planning on spending it together, but it's been decided for us that Jongin and I are going back to Korea."

"For winter break?" Luhan frowns. "I can handle-"

"Forever." Minseok interrupts quietly. "But Jongin doesn't know yet so please don't say anything to him." Luhan stares blankly at Minseok. "Say something, Lu, please."

"Whatever." Luhan feigns nonchalance, but the tears that start running down his cheeks give him away.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could've told you sooner-"

"Don't worry, hyung." Luhan pulls Minseok into a hug, pressing his wet face into Minseok's neck.

"I wish I didn't have to, Luhannie." Minseok whispers, gently stroking Luhan's hair. "I wish I could stay right here with you, but I have to go back with Jongin. You have to take good care of Sehun for him and Sehun has to take good care of you for me."

"Please don't go, hyung." Luhan whines softly.

"I _have to_ , Luhannie. I don't want to, but I'm being forced."

"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." Luhan sighs. "You take good care of Jongin, hyung." He pulls back and smiles softly at Minseok.

"Hey, save the tears. We're still in America for another week."

"Yeah, okay." Luhan smiles. Minseok brushes his knuckles over Luhan's wet cheek.

"I'll text you, okay?" Minseok asks softly.

"Yeah." Luhan nods, leaning in for a soft kiss. Minseok smiles, walking back to the car with Luhan.

 

\----

 

"I want to have sex with you before you go." Luhan decides, carding his fingers through Minseok's hair

"Shit, Lu." He jerks in surprise at the words, staring up at Luhan.

"Don't you?" The younger asks, tugging gently on Minseok's hair.

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't going to be so blunt about it." Minseok clears his thoat, turning back to the movie and sighing.

"Come on, Min. We're alone, in your room. What better time are we going to get? Before the rush of packing." Luhan says, nails scratching gently at Minseok's scalp.

"Lu..." Minseok sighs softly.

"Come on, Min." Luhan pouts. "It's not like it'd be my first time."

"That is not making me feel better." Minseok mutters, pressing his face into Luhan's neck.

"It was back in Beijing, it was nothing." Luhan rubs Minseok's arm, kissing the top of his head. "Please?" Minseok turns to look up at Luhan, sitting up against the headboard next to him.

"Lu, I just- I don't know."

"Come on. Let me do you, at least." Luhan reaches for Minseok's jeans and the elder grabs his wrists, leaning in for a kiss.

"Grab the lube." Minseok pulls back. Luhan's eyes light up and he presses another kiss to Minseok's lips.

 "Where is it?"

"Night stand." Minseok breathes, out of breath already from Luhan's kisses. Luhan digs through Minseok's nightstand, pulling out a mostly full bottle of lube.

"I don't even own lube." Luhan admits, kissing Minseok again.

"I nicked it from Jongin, actually. He's a freshman but he just walks into convienence stores and buys it."

"Stop. This is giving me thoughts of what he and Sehun might be doing." Luhan makes a face, making Minseok laugh.

"How do you want to-"

"I'll be fine." Luhan interrupts, pushing Minseok's shirt up. The elder nods and slipped his shirt over his head, helping Luhan do the same before laying him down on the bed.

"You're sure?"

"Please, hyung." Luhan pulls Minseok down for another kiss.

"Okay." Minseok nods, mouthing at Luhan's jawline as he slides the younger's leggings off. "Love when you wear clothes like this, Lu." He whispers, sliding his boxers down as well. Luhan keens, pushing up against Minseok's touch.

"Please, Min." Luhan begs, threading his fingers through Minseok's hair.

"Patience, Lu." Minseok chuckles, kissing Luhan again before trailing kisses down his chest and laving his tongue over a nipple.

"Fuck." The younger swears, tugging at Misneok's hair. Minseok locks the information away for next time before remembering there will probably never be a next time. He blinks away the sudden tears and keeps crawling down Luhan's chest, sucking a mark ajacent to his navel. "Min." Luhan stops Minseok, tipping his chin up. "I'm gonna miss you too." Minseok lets the tears fall, pressing his face into Luhan's stomach.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." He whispers, sliding a hand to Luhan's thigh.

"Make love to me, Minseok." Luhan whispers back.

"With pleasure." Minseok smiles, lubing up his fingers and swiping one over Luhan's hole. The younger flinches as it's slowly pressed into him. "Sorry." Minseok mumbles into the skin of Luhan's thigh, taking his cock into his mouth to distract him. "Doing so good, Lu." He whispers, scissoring his fingers gently. Luhan nods and pulls Minseok up for a kiss, ignoring his own taste in the older's mouth.

"Come on. One more." Luhan instructs. Minseok nods and applies more lube before sliding a third finger in. Luhan whines softly but continues to kiss weakly at Minseok's lips.

"Almost there, baby." Minseok mumbles, caressing Luhan's face with his free hand. Luhan nods and presses his face into Minseok's neck as the elder massages his prostate, feeling too much to continue trying to kiss.

"Please, Minseok." Luhan moans, arching his back.

"I'm right here, Lu. Right here." Minseok whispers, peppering Luhan's face with kisses as he slides his fingers out. The younger giggles, shoving Minseok away playfully, but whining when he actually pulls back. "Relax, baby." Minseok mumbles. "I just realized I don't have condoms." He flushes.

"I'm clean. Trust me, I got tested after the time in Beijing. We were safe, but I still had to-mmph." Luhan is cut off by Minseok's mouth pressing against his.

"Let's not talk about Beijing, okay? Just me and you. You and I." Minseok grabs the lube from beside Luhan and slicks up his cock, positioning himself at his entrance. "Are you ready, Luhannie?"

"So ready." Luhan breathes, gasping as Minseok starts to push in.

"Talk to me." Minseok says, stopping.

"Don't stop. Come on." Luhan grips Minseok's hips and pulls him further in. Minseok nods and keeps going until his hips are pressed against Luhan's.

"How do you feel?" Minseok asks, brushing Luhan's hair out of his face.

"Full." Luhan says, face scrunching up as he shifts his hips around as he adjusts.

"Slow down, Luhannie." Minseok whispers, kissing Luhan gently.

"Move." Luhan says. Minseok nods and pulls out slightly, pushing carefully back into the younger. Luhan moans quietly, pushing back against the movement.

It takes a bit to get into a rhythym but once Minseok finds it the sensation is unbelievable. Luhan might've done it before, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of Minseok pushing in and out of him.

"I'm so close." Luhan gasps, pulling Minseok down into a kiss. The elder nods and kisses back weakly, overcome with pleasure. "Ah-Minseok." Luhan moans as he digs his nails into the elder's scalp. "I love you." He whispers as he comes, pressing his face into Minseok's shoulder to muffle the words. Minseok moans and comes shortly after, nearly collapsing on top of Luhan.

"I love you too." Minseok whispers into the younger's ear, nuzzling into his neck as he pulls out. Luhan pulls him into a kiss, tears flowing from his eyes into his ears. "Shh, baby." Minseok whispered, getting up and getting a towel wet with warm water before carefully cleaning Luhan up.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Luhan whines, pressing his wet face into Minseok's neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Lu." Minseok sighs, rubbing Luhan's back.

 

\----

 

"Jongin." Minseok says softly, lacing his fingers through the younger's in a sweet gesture.

"It's okay. We'll be back." He smiles at Sehun, who forces a smile.

"No, we won't." Minseok shakes his head. Luhan had told Sehun the night before.

"We're coming back right?" Jongin turns to Minseok, who shakes his head again. "You lied to me."

"I didn't want you to worry about it-"

"You lied to me!" Jongin nearly shouted. Sehun grabbed Jongin's arm and pulled him into a hug to shut him up. "You too." Jongin pushed the younger off.

"Sehun didn't know until last night, Jongin." Luhan defends his brother. Jongin looks at Sehun and lets him hug him, holding him tightly.

"I love you, Lu." Minseok whispers, pulling Luhan into a hug.

"Text me." Luhan sniffles, pressing his face into Minseok's neck.

"Of course." Minseok looks up at the board and reaches for Jongin. "We have to go, Jonginnie."

"I don't want to." Jongin protests.

"We have to. You act like I'm not leaving anything behind. I don't want to either, but it's not our choice."

"I'll miss you, Jonginnie. Don't forget me." Sehun mumbles.

"I'll never forget you, Sehunnie." Jongin pecks Sehun's lips gently before moving back. He and Minseok slowly walk toward their plane, each taking one final glance back.

 

****

 

"Han Lu." The principle announces, people clapping as Luhan crosses the stage, bowing to the principle out of habit. The man chuckles and bows back, letting Luhan have the podium.

"Graduating class." He says softly. "High school isnt what you expect always." He clears his throat, hoping they appreciate his thickly accented and messy English. "Moving is hard. Moving senior year is harder." He glances around the crowd. "Being up here, I couldn't expect." Luhan shake his head when he notices a familiar face in the crowd. "I-" He stares. "Thank you, friends who helped me." He holds the gaze of the face. "Thank you." With that, he runs off the stage and into Minseok's waiting arms. Everyone watches him go, still staring even as he kisses the elder passionately.

"I love you so much, Lu." Minseok whispers, pulling back. Only then do they notice everyone's eyes on them. Luhan blushes and climbs back up onto the stage to throw his cap with the rest of the class. They all wander off to their families afterwards and Luhan finds Minseok again, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be in Korea." Luhan smacks Minseok's chest. He gets a glimpse of Jongin and Sehun hugging over the brunette's shoulder and smiles softly.

"School ended last week for us. We wanted to surprise you guys."

"Consider me surprised." Luhan wraps his arms around Minseok's neck and kisses him again, pulling him closer.

"Hey, Han. There's a raging party at Jenny's tonight. You down?" A boy named Joseph asks, making Luhan pull back. "Ah, Min. My man." He pulls Minseok into a 'bro hug' before turning back to Luhan.

"Can't be too bad of an idea." Luhan shrugs. "Minseok too?"

"Sure! We all miss the kid." Joseph ruffles Minseok's hair with a laugh. "I gotta go, you know where Jenny's is?"

"I do." Minseok smiles. "I'll be driving anyway."

"Actually..." Luhan opens his wallet and holds up his driver's liscense for Minseok to see.

"You got it!?" Minseok takes the card and examines it.

"Yeah. Lets go." After asking Luhan's mom to take the younger two boys Luhan and Minseok head toward Minseok's car.

"All yours, Luhannie." Minseok hands Luhan the keys.

"I love you, Minseokkie. I missed you so much." Luhan hugs Minseok a final time before sliding into the driver's seat.


	2. Epilogue: Always

"High school reunion appropriate?" Luhan asks, twirling for Minseok. 

"Perfect." Minseok laughs, leaning in to press a kiss to Luhan's lips. 

"Daddies!" Areum shouts, making them pull back. "Are we ready?" 

"Korean." Minseok says. She groans but repeats the phrase back in Korean. "Mandarin." 

"Appa!" She whines before doing it.

"Good girl. Lets go." Minseok picks up the child and sits her on his shoulders, smiling at Luhan. "Lets go, Luhannie." 

\----

"Han! Min!" Joseph laughs, hugging each of them before crouching in front of Areum. "And you are?" 

"Kim Areum." She answers. 

"Nice to meet you, Kim Areum." Joseph smiles. 

"Appa...?" She turns to Minseok. 

"English, baby." Minseok laughs.

"Hi." She waves shyly. 

"How old are you?" 

"This many." She holds up three fingers. 

"Three? No way. You're too pretty to only be three." 

"Joseph, come on." Jenny marches up to them and takes Joseph's hand. 

"I have to go. Bye Areum." Joseph waves before letting himself be dragged off. Luhan smiles at Minseok and picks Areum up, holding her on his hip. 

"Told you she'd be a hit." Luhan mumbles to Minseok in Korean. 

"Shut up." 

"English, daddies." Areum scolds. 

"Sorry baby." Luhan laughs, he and Minseok each pressing a kiss to one of her cheeks. Suddenly a flash goes off and they both turn to the source. 

"Do you wanna see?" A boy Luhan remembers as Dylan asks. 

"Sure." He smiles, taking a look at the camera. "How cute." He grins at Minseok and gestures him forward. 

"I can send it to you, if you'd like." 

"Could you?" Luhan smiles widely. 

"Sure thing. Just give me your email." 

"Okay." Luhan nods. 

"Me go potty." Areum announces. 

"I'll take her." Minseok holds his hands out and takes Areum as Luhan gives Dylan his email so he can get the picture. When he's finished he gets three glasses of water and sets them on the table as he waits for Minseok and Areum to return.

"Han Lu? Valedictorian?" A voice asks and Luhan lifts his gaze to meet the blonde's. 

"Alex?" 

"Yeah." The boy bites his lip. 

"Nice to see you." Luhan smiles softly. 

"You too." Alex nods awkwardly.

"Daddy! Appa let me use the bubbly soap!" Areum laughs as she runs up to Luhan. 

"Did he now, baby?" Luhan chuckles, kissing her forehead.

"It smelled funny, though." She pouts, climbing into Luhan's lap. 

"Minseok." Alex greets the Korean softly, smiling. 

"Alex." Minseok stiffens. Luhan takes Minseok's hand and squeezes softly.

"This is probably a weird time, but I'm sorry. I know you broke your finger at homecoming." Alex smiles sheepishly. "I've always thought your culture is really cool, I'm glad you two had each other. Especially with the shit I put you through." He scratches the back of his neck. Minseok looks at Luhan and the younger nods, smiling. 

"There you are!" Dylan exclaims as he bounds up to them, fitting himself beneath Alex's arm. "I've been looking for you." 

"I'm right here, baby." Alex leans down and kisses Dylan's forehead, smiling. 

"Congratulations." Luhan smiles, finally noticing the silver band situated on Dylan's left ring finger. 

"I was scared at first that he'd get cold feet, but here we are." Dylan laughs, taking Alex's hand and showing off their matching rings. 

"Just like appa and daddy!" Areum exclaims, pointing. 

"Just like appa and daddy, baby." Luhan laughs, patting her leg gently. 

"She's awfully cute." Alex smiles. 

"Yeah. She gets it from her daddy." Minseok pinches Areum's cheek gently and she squeals as Luhan blushes. 

"Say thank you, Areum." Luhan says softly to Areum.

"Thank you." She mumbles shyly.

"Daddy!" A little boy tugs on Dylan's pants. "Daddy look! Auntie Kimmie won me this!" He holds up a cupcake with a green wrapper and purple frosting. The school colors. 

"How cute, baby boy." Dylan hoists the young boy into his arms with a grin. "This is Areum, Spence." 

"Hi Areum." The boy waves, suddenly shy. Areum waves back and turns to Luhan. 

"Do you want to go play, Areum?" He asks. 

"Daddy come?" She pouts. 

"Sure thing, baby." Luhan smiles as Dylan sets his son down and takes the cupcake from him. 

"Introduce yourself, baby." 

"I'm Spencer." He says quietly.

"Hi." Areum smiles, taking his hand and dragging him away. Luhan laughs and follows after the children. 

"He's cute." Misneok smiles. 

"Yeah." Alex chuckles. 

"He gets it from his Auntie." A woman - Kimberly, if Minseok remembers correctly - says as she approaches them. 

"Oh?" Minseok raises an eyebrow. 

"Actually, yes." She laughs. "I carried him for them." 

"How did you have Areum?" 

"Luhan's friend back in Korea really wanted to try pregnancy and stuff so instead of going through all the trouble of adoption and stuff, they made the baby and we all kind of share custody." Minseok explains. "She has my surname because Hara has every intention of Luhan and I being her actual parents."

"Ah." 

"Yeah."

"And she speaks Korean too?" Alex asks.

"Mandarin and Cantonese as well." Minseok nods, eyes following Luhan through the crowd. 

"Amazing." Kimberly sighs. 

"Yeah. She's our smart girl." 

\----

"Areum. Areum honey wake up." Minseok shakes his daughter gently. He sighs and unbuckles her, lifting her into his arms. 

"Told you." Luhan laughs, opening the door for Minseok. The elder rolls his eyes and carefully sets Areum in the bed once they're in the room, taking off her shoes and pulling the hair tie out of her silky brown hair before tucking her in and kissing her forehead. 

"Did you have fun, Lu?" Minseok asks in quiet Mandarin as he cages Luhan against the hotel counter and leans their foreheads together.

"Actually, yes." Luhan hooks his arms around Minseok's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. "God, if Areum wasn't here, the things I would do to you." He mumbles against his lips.

"It was your idea to bring her." Minseok laughs. "We haven't gotten a night to ourselves in years." 

"We have a shower." Luhan smirks. 

"No, Lu. No more shower sex." 

"Come on. I'll let you top this time." Luhan pouts, leaning in to bite down gently on Minseok's lower lip as he thinks. 

"Fuck. Fine." Minseok sighs. "But if she wakes up I'm leaving it to you to explain to her why appa's dick was in daddy's ass." 

"Okay. Deal." Luhan laughs, grabbing Minseok's hand and dragging him into the bathroom. 

~

"Appa loves you, baby." Minseok whispers, pressing a kiss to Areum's forehead. 

"And you wanted to spend a whole three days without her." Luhan clicks his tongue as he crawls into bed on Areum's other side.

"You got me." Minseok laughs. "But when we get back to Korea, she's going to Hara's for a night."

"Oh, definitely." Luhan nods, pecking Minseok's lips. "Goodnight. I love you." 

"I love you too, Lu. Get some sleep."

"I'll try." Luhan kisses Areum's forehead before draping an arm over her small body and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, I'm also writing a 2nd part to A Guy Like You Should Wear A Warning


End file.
